Watching Over Me
by cc-hatake
Summary: Sakura leaves Japan for Hong Kong after she has a breakup with her first boyfriend(who?), and now has to start a new life in Hong Kong, forgetting any dilemmas in Japan. Who will she meet? (^_^) What will happen? Will someone be watching over her? R+R!
1. Prologue

No I don't own anything about Cardcaptors or Cardcaptor Sakura!

Although it would have been soooo cool if I did! ^^ (yeah RIGHT!)

"..." talking

'...' thinking

***...*** dreams

~...~ flashbacks

¡¡

BASIC SUMMARY- Sakura has just moved to Hong Kong because of her dad. She has also had her heart shattered by a particular boy and she is now somewhat relieved that she was able to get away from him. Now Sakura will be meeting new people in her new life in HONG KONG. Who will she meet? (hint hint. nudge nudge. wink wink~!) Will she face any new problems? Who will help her? Will she be able to meet THE ONE?????

¡¡

**^a/n^** Well this is my 3rd fanfic for CCS! This is just the PROLOGUE! Please review and tell me whether you like/love/hate it! Thank you! Anyway, enough with my blabbing-on with the story!

¡¡

-+:~*Watching Over Me*~:+-

¡¡

**_Prologue~_**

***sakura's dream***

_"No Kawaroki, you don't understand! Please give me a chance to explain!"_

_"A chance to explain? NOT NECESSARY! I SAW WHAT I SAW AND THAT'S ALL I NEED TO KNOW!"_

_"No! He was just helping me!"_

_"HELPING? YES! GAZING DEEPLY INTO YOUR EYES, AND GENTLY CARESSING YOUR HAND - HELPING, YEAH SURE! I THINK I'LL JUST GO AND THROW UP!"_

_I started to cry. "Kawaroki, I didn't know that you were like this...I thought you were understanding...I thought you loved me!"_

_"LOVE? HA! SORRY BUT I WASN'T IN LOVE WITH SOME SLUT!"_

_"S-s-s-slut?" I few more tears rolled down my cheeks._

_"YES-SLUT! DO YOU WANT ME TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU? NOW GET AWAY FROM ME! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"_

_He started to walk away so I tried to stop him. I reached for his arm when-_

_SLAP!_

_"I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM ME!" and he stormed off._

_I fell to my knees. A little puddle of tears forming on the cold cement._

_"Kawaroki..." I sobbed._

¡¡

¡¡

"KAWAROKI!!!!"

Sakura jerked awake. 

That nightmare...again...

Sakura wiped her tears away and stared around her room.

She hadn't been able to sleep properly since that day... She had tried to make up with him...She had loved him so dearly...So much that she was sure that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him...She didn't want to break up with him...

But why wouldn't he listen? How could he give up their cherished relationship so easily? Didn't he care? Another tear rolled down Sakura's cheek as she thought how she could have ever loved a person who was a....a....trickster of love. She had even seen him with another girl but had just allowed it to pass because may be that girl had been a friend.... But she had been wrong. Sakura sighed, feeling sorry for the girl who was being played around with Kawaroki at this very moment, but more so, she felt sorry for herself.

Sakura left her bed and sat by her window. She looked up at the night sky. The full moon was looking back at her. Its beautiful luminous face was one of Sakura's favourite treasures at night. 

Sakura was a pretty teen of 16. 

She had previously had one boyfriend...Kawaroki. They had been together for almost two years when THAT incident occured. Looking back, Sakura realised how stupid the reason for their breakup had been. But then it had really revealed Kawaroki's true colours...but she had still loved him...

Sakura laughed out loud. How stupid she had been then!...

Then Sakura's dad had a job transfer to Hong Kong, which was where she was now. She didn't want to leave Japan...because of Kawaroki...but maybe it was for the better...

Sakura was wide awake now. She sighed deeply, thinking about her predicament.

She'd be starting school tomorrow. New faces, new places...maybe she'll be able to forget about Japan and all that had happened and start a new life, right here in Hong Kong...

But Kawaroki...NO! Sakura mentally slapped herself. He's out of your life now. Stop brooding about Kawaroki! Enough is enough!

Sakura jumped up and started to gather anything and everything that reminded her of Kawa- No, she won't mention the name again!

She chucked all the stuff into the bin, tied the plastic bag tight, and threw it outside her window to see it flop perfectly into the big bin outside.

"HA!" she smiled happily and popped back into bed. Yes, she'll get through this. She'll forget him-no IT, and start all over again, as the genki SAKURA!

¡¡

¡¡

¡¡

¡¡

Did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW!

Remember...this was JUST THE PROLOGUE!!!!

~~~

Arigato gozaimasu! ^^

(I'm open to ideas and...FLAMES! So don't be scared! review revIEW REVIEW!!!)

¡¡


	2. Chapter 1

No I don't own anything about Cardcaptors or Cardcaptor Sakura! OK?

"..." talking

'...' thinking

***...*** dreams

~...~ flashbacks

¡¡

BASIC SUMMARY- Sakura has just moved to Hong Kong because of her dad. She has also had her heart shattered by a particular boy and she is now somewhat relieved that she was able to get away from him. Now Sakura will be meeting new people in her new life in HONG KONG. Who will she meet? (hint hint. nudge nudge. wink wink~!) Will she face any new problems? Who will help her? Will she be able to meet THE ONE?????

¡¡

¡¡

¡¡

-+:~*Watching Over Me*~:+-

**_Chapter 1~_**

Her footsteps echoed as she timidly walked down the clean halls of Hong Kong High (aka HKH). Trying to calm her nerves, Sakura slowly breathed in, and out, in, out.

She glanced at her timetable, checking her homeroom number for the one billionth time.

Room 13. Great room number for a home room. She wasn't superstitious but for some reason, it gave her the creeps. 

Sakura shuddered as she stopped in front of, what was it again? Check the timetable again. Yep, room 13. She nervously straightened her already crisp new uniform and tugged her bag over her shoulders and slowly knocked on the door.

knock. knock. knock.

- inside the classroom - 

The classroom was filled with 10th grade students, who at the moment, were making a great din that rang throughout the room. 

Girls gossiping here, boys joking around there, not a serious face in sight.

All, except for one intensely serious face. This particular visage could belong to none other than the famous Li Xiao Lang. The heir to the great Li Clan of Hong Kong, the most powerful clan of all, and also the richest. So, to follow suit, our certain teenage boy was also powerful, and also rich, and also...very handsome.

He was exasperated. These girls wouldn't leave him alone. Always drooling over him, just because he was rich....and famous...and .. talented....and...um...handsome, although it was a gift that he would have preferred not to possess. He slowly turned away from the shining eyes and supposed-to-be irresistible smiles, all neatly showing under the tonne of make up each of them were wearing. 

"Hey Li so when's soccer practise again?" asked Ken, one of his loyal friends.

"Wednesday afternoon" Xiao Lang grunted. Being the captain of HKH's soccer team (and every other soccer team he had been in) , Xiao Lang had to organise training times and he worked his team into the best players they could be. He was an extremely good player but he definitely wasn't a friendly leader.

Suddenly the classroom door opened to reveal Chan Xi Han, the 10th grade teacher. And straight away, the babble of voices were replaced by sounds of chairs moving around, students scuttling to their seats and students putting away any items that could be confiscated. 

"Welcome to the first day of term one, yr 10. Hopefully your brains will be fresh because we have a lot of work to get through this year!" the teacher announced, which was replied with a groan from all the students, excluding a few of course!

"I am glad to see all of you again, safe and sound after the holidays. Oh and before I forget we will be having a new student joining us this year, from Japan. Please make her feel welcome. I'm sure she'll be here soon-"

knock knock knock

"Ah here she is - Come in!"

The door opened to reveal a small and pretty girl, who instantly caught the attention of many boys in the room, and also the attention of many girls who felt a pang of jealously as they slowly scrutinized the newcomer, who was supposedly stealing their men!

"Welcome to HKH. Please introduce yourself to your new class." smiled the teacher.

"Hai...I mean yes," Sakura started, "Hi, I am Kinomoto Sakura from Japan. I moved here because of my father's business. I hope that i will be able to get along well with all of you!"

Sakura looked at the sea of faces before her. Not many seemed very welcoming. Had she said something wrong? She had tried her best to hide her shyness and had tried to speak with her friendliest voice.

Sakura nervously looked to the teacher for help who said "OK Sakura, where shall we seat you? Ah how about there on the left, last row?"

Sakura slowly stepped towards the sea of faces, and abruptly lowered her head, not liking the many pairs of eyes watching her take her seat, as if they would look down on her if she made one little mistake. Actually, may be they already did look down on her.

The teacher continued to make announcements to the students which Sakura didn't hear any of because she was busy fidgeting around in her seat, drowning in anxiety. Finally the bell rang for first class, and Sakura sighed with relief. She hated the tension around her as her classmates continued to exclude her.

She quietly withdrew from the classroom, once again studying her timetable for her first class.

No-her first class just had to be maths!

She searched the halls for her maths class, not even bothering to ask her classmates as each of them were obviously not liking her.

Sakura involuntarily walked with her head down, her newfound confidence already drifting away from her-

BANG!

Sakura crashed into something and fell to the hard floor of the hallway, dropping her books and her bag.

"Ow! Watch where you're going!" cried a vexed voice. "You ruined my hair! Ah! My shoes! My perfectly polished shoes! How dare you!"

Sakura winced as she slowly got up to face the girl who was obviously screaming at her.

"I-I-I'm sorry..."

"Sorry? You're not going to get away with just saying sorry! Don't even think I'm going to be extra nice, just because you're new! Now pick up my stuff, before they get infested with the dirty germs they have on this filthy floor. Go on!"

Sakura quickly retreated to the floor, collecting the girl's belongings, hearing the sniggering from above her. She sighed as she had her confidence stepped on once again. Was that all she was worth? Being on the same level as shoes and feet?

"H-here..." Sakura got up again and handed the girl's books to their owner. 

"Hmph!" the girl stuck her head up and turned away, walking away with her friends who were still sniggering over the state that the new girl had been in, on her first day! They were pleased with the girl's triumph over the new japanese girl. 

¡¡

Try as she might, Sakura couldn't hold back the tears that were accumulating in her eyes as she collected her belongings that had been scattered around on the floor. She got up, with all her books, straightened her uniform when she heard a voice.

"You forgot this."

Sakura turned to meet a handsome boy, with long chestnut bangs that just covered his amber eyes. He was much taller than Sakura and she had to look up at the boy. She lowered her eyes to his hands which were holding a familiar looking piece of paper. Oh her timetable! She quickly wiped away any tears that had escaped.

"Th-th-th-thank you" Sakura stuttered as she carefully took the timetable from the boy's hands.

"We're in the same class. I'll take you there."

"Oh...th-thank you...."

Sakura scuttled behind the tall boy. She had to walk quickly to keep up with his long strides.

Sakura looked up to the boy. The first person who had actually been nice to her. He stopped and was about to enter a room when Sakura gathered up all her courage and asked, "Um...may I have your name?"

"Li"

"You can call me Sakura, Li"

Xiao Lang entered the room leaving Sakura who made a small smile. At least she had someone she could look to if she really needed help!

¡¡

¡¡

¡¡

¡¡

How was it? My first chap to Watching Over Me! Sorta boring? Please tell me!

Did you like it? Did you hate it?

Do you have any ideas? Any suggestions?

Please review ! I'm open to all reviews so don't hold back! ^____________^

¡¡

¡¡


	3. Chapter 2

No I don't own anything about Cardcaptors or Cardcaptor Sakura! OK?

"..." talking

'...' thinking

***...*** dreams

~...~ flashbacks

¡¡

BASIC SUMMARY- Sakura has just moved to Hong Kong because of her dad. She has also had her heart shattered by a particular boy and she is now somewhat relieved that she was able to get away from him. Now Sakura will be meeting new people in her new life in HONG KONG. Who will she meet? (hint hint. nudge nudge. wink wink~!) Will she face any new problems? Who will help her? Will she be able to meet THE ONE?????

¡¡

¡¡

¡¡

-+:~*Watching Over Me*~:+-

**_Chapter 3~_**

"So...much...homework..." sighed Sakura, looking up at the humungous pile of books in front of her.

Let's see...maths, chinese, physics, biology, modern history, and of course! Her PE/Health assignment on drugs+consequences.

Sakura flopped onto her chair, thinking about her first day at HKH. 

Lots of work. Lots of people. Lots of unfriendly people...and...oh!

HIM....

She knew it was stupid to be thinking of a guy she had met just once...but she couldn't help it...

His beautiful chestnut brown hair....intense amber eyes...

She didn't get it. HOw did she remember all this anyway? Why did he have such an effect on her?

Sakura closed her eyes and sighed dreamily.

"Li..."

She spread her arms over her desk, getting comfortable while thinking about the certain someone-

Plop. PLop plop PLOP!

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

All her books had fallen on her head, cruelly bringing her back to the real world...and the dreaded homework!

"Hoe...oh well..better get this over and done with..." she said reluctantly.

¡¡

**next day at school**

Sakura was walking to school, on a very chilly morning. She rubbed her hands together for warmth, wishing she had drank that bowl of miso soup for breakfast, but she was going to be late!

She was almost at school when her heart skipped a beat.

"huh?" she questioned herself.

Then she saw him. ....LI.

Suddenly forgetting about the cold, she quickened her pace to catch up with him.

"Good morning Li!"

grunt

Sakura was slightly taken aback from his reply, but may be he was too cold to speak?

"Did you do all your homework last night? NOw wasn't that a workload?!" Sakura said, trying her best to make a conversation.

grunt

"Err... well i had lots of problem with my maths! Maths is my worst subject! I don't know what the teacher will do when he sees MY maths homework! Definitely won't be happy..."

silence...

"So...um...thanks for yesterday...you really helped, Li...you were the first person here to be nice to me...how can i repay you? are you busy after school? i take us out for a nice hot chocolate! It's really cold these days-"

"WOULD YOU STOP WITH YOUR BLABBERING? I DON'T EXACTLY REMEMBER ASKING FOR A NICE CHAT WITH YOU! ALL YOU GIRLS ARE THE SAME. I CAN NEVER HAVE SOME PEACE AND QUIET! JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME!" he said quite, very, definitely, obviously rudely, as he stormed off into the school grounds.

Sakura stopped in her tracks. "S-s-sorry...Li.." she tried to apologise.

For some reason tears started to well in her eyes, her nose became runny and she felt her lips quivering...

sob...

'it was my fault...i shouldn't have been so rude....it was my fault...'

sob....

ding dong deng ding...

The school bell rang for the students to go to homeroom..

With all her might, Sakura stopped her tears, and walked as confidently as she could, to class, although she couldn't really stop her legs wobbling...

**in maths class**

"OK class. We are going to do a quick quiz while i check your homework. Not a word during the test or you will fail!"

A groan rang throughout the class.

However the papers were passed around and everyone started their morning with a maths test - certainly brain boggling!

Sakura looked down at her paper. Weird signs and algorithms she couldn't understand. 

_Solve the following trigonometry problems._

Err..now was this sine? or cosine? or tangent?

Ooooooh noooooooo..........

"OK class times up!"

Sakura jerked her head up. ALready? BUt she had barely done half her test!

Uh oh...

the teacher collected the papers and returned to the whiteboard to set some work for the class.

A rustle of pages was heard as the students tried to finish their work as fast as they could so they wouldn't get homework.

Sakura nervously fidgeted in her seat, not liking her maths class one bit. she dropped her pen. she picked it up. she opened her book. her pen dropped again. She tried to reach for it but it rolled away. Sigh. Sakura was about to get up when a boy with midnight blue hair and glasses picked up the pen and gave it to her with a small smile.

"thank you..." she whispered, as he turned back to his work.

10minutes of the lesson was left when the teacher stood up to give the students their test results.

She went through each students name and score, may be a comment or two..then...

"LI. once again perfect score. Good on you!"

Sakura looked up. LI? Perfect score?! Once again? Woah! BUt the thought of him made her shiver as she remembered the incident this morning..

"Kinomoto. Hmm...not very good..." Sakura cringed at the teacher's words. "And i noticed your homework wasn't very good either... Are you having trouble Kinomoto?"

"Y-y-yes..." she managed to mumble.

"Well then stay after class.. I'll have to organise a tutor for you." and he continued with the other results.

Class ended and Sakura timidly walked up to the teacher.

"OK Kinomoto. I'm going to organise a peer tutor for you. The best student in my class..Well that's if he will teach you...now where is he?"

He?

"LI! Would you come here for a moment?" the teacher called.

LI!?!??!?!?!

"Yes, teacher?"

"Li, i want you to be Kinomoto's math tutor. Is that Ok with you?"

Sakura felt like melting into a puddle of water and evaporating away, never to be seen again...

LI her math tutor?!

noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¡¡

¡¡

¡¡

¡¡

¡¡

¡¡

I know i know, it was short and dumb but i wasn't sure...

please review, whether you hated it or thought it was ok!

please please!

thank you!

ideas/opinions/complaints all accepted~!!!!!!!

thank you!!

¡¡

peach-bear


End file.
